


Itachi Uchiha: Reborn

by Drab



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drab/pseuds/Drab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members of Konoha 12 are all jonin now and things are peaceful in the village. Sasuke receives an S-rank mission to kill Orochimaru. He goes to his lair, and what he finds there could change his life forever. Sasuke raises Itachi. AU "Rivals to the End"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET**

**blackninjajay29 name for FF.net**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto and I do not own the cover image for the cover image, I take no responsibility for owning them.**

**Hey guys got another chapter for you, remember to rate, follow, and review and look forward to more chapter on the way.**

**Alright before you read this you might be wondering how I thought of this. I got inspired by another story called "Phoenix Rising" by Kai Maciel so check it out, I recently finished reading it and it was amazing. This story is a one shot thing sort of, if you guys want more of it I will post more. But this story is more of a test, to see how I can write different types of stories and not just adventure/humor. Also one last thing Enjoy!**

**UPDATE: Welcome all newcomers to the story hope you enjoy the story. Also don't judge by this first chapter, the story picks up. The first chapter was introductory and to see how much people are interested. So please read on and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rebirth of the Crow**

**Chapter 1: S-Rank Mission,The Crow returns?**

It was after the war and things were peaceful in Konoha and prosperity had returned. After the war the members of the Konoha 12 all became jonins.

" _It is today I will, begin this mission and I will finish off what I brought back"_  the Uchiha thought approaching the Hokage's office.

Naruto came back from an S rank mission he had been on for a whole week.

"Baa-chan I'm back" the blond roared

"So the mission was successful?"

"Yeah it turns out the rogue ninja were—"

Just then somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in" Tsunade said.

_"DAMN IT WHO INTERRUPTED MY STORY?"_

"Hokage-sama… I'm sorry did I interrupt something?" Sasuke said as he looked at his rival.

"Damn it Teme yo—"Naruto said rolling up his sleeves but he was cut off again.

"So I see you're ready for your mission, Sasuke."

"Yes, I am ready to finish off what I started." the raven replied.

"Wait what am I missing here?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Sasuke's mission is to finish off Orochimaru." Tsunade said

"Wait what!? Orochimaru is still around there's no way he could still be alive." The blond said shocked.

"Dobe don't you remember during the war, I revived Orochimaru, how do you think that the Hokages were brought back to life for the fight against Madara?"

"Oh yeahhhhh true, true." Naruto said

A few minutes of silenced passed in the Hokage's office, it was that random awkward moment. Sasuke decided to break the ice and start his mission.

"Alright so I'll be heading out, I have a long ways to go." The raven said.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto aid as he pointed his fist at Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned and the two fist bumped signifying their friendship. "Go kick his ass" Naruto said

"I will" Sasuke replied with a confident grin

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage's office and was at the village gate. He took a deep breath and headed out to the coordinates of Orochimaru's base.

Sauske went jumping tree branch to tree branch as the sun settled slowly. It was now nightime and Sasuke decided to set up camp, he caught fish at the nearby river and cooked them with the campfire.

" _I know this mission is S-ranked and could take up to a week but feels like I made no progress, but I guess it's only the first day"_  Sasuke thought as he ate the fish he caught.

Little did Sauske know that he was closer to the secret base than he expected.

**(A Few Hours Earlier)**

"Lord Orochimaru I have bad news." the servant said

"Go on" Orochimaru replied

"There is a large chakra amount approaching the base, we believe its Sasuke." The servant answered.

"Sasuke!?" Orochimaru said and shock as he licked his lips and made a slurping noise.

"Umm are you okay Lord Orochimaru?" the servant asked

"Get all the others in defensive positions we can't let him enter here." The sannin ordered

"Yes sir" the servant said running out of the room.

" _I can't let Sasuke get near_ _ **him**_ _, he's almost complete and my plan to destroy Konoha can't fail."_ The snake man thought.

**(Back with Sasuke present time)**

Sasuke was slowly drifting off into a seep by his campfire, it as a peaceful night with a calm breeze. Sasuke then heard the breeze get distorted, but he kept his calm attitude and tried to look natural.

With his eyes closed Sasuke had sense there was about twenty rogue ninja.

"Get him" one of the ninja yelled.

Sasuke opened his eyes and instead of his regular onyx eyes it was his Mangekyō Sharingan. He pulled out his chokutō and easily defeated all his enemies, he tied all of them up to a tree.

"So who are you working for? Actually better idea where is Orochimaru's base?" the raven questioned

"We will never tell you." the leader of the group said.

"Alright looks like we have to do this the hard way." Sasuke replied

Sasuke with his regular Sharingan started into the leader's eyes, and he stared back. He was then trapped into his genjutsu, where he could the information he needed.

A few minutes of pure silence past, even though it was quiet the tension was in the air. The leader's head slouched down to the others horror as they all gasped.

"W-what did y-yo-you do to h-him" one of the goons managed to choke out.

"Don't worry it's only a genjutsu and he's only unconscious." Sasuke said coldly.

"Also thanks for the information." Sasuke said with a mocking tone as he started to walk away.

(Orochi Hot Springs)

"What the hell is with this sign?" the raven asked but then he noticed under the words were smudged words saying Orochi Secret Base.

"To think this guy tried to take  _ **my**_  body" Sasuke said at the sannin's stupidity as he welcome himself into the lair.

"We won't let you proceed!" yelled the next squadron of goons.

"I don't have time you guys!" Sasuke yelled as the purple monster engulfed him.

Sasuke activated his Susanoo, he used its bow and arrows to completely destroy the goons (Squad wipe ribbon?). The roof of the buiding started crumbling so Sasuke decided to speed it up.

Sasuke went down the spiraling staircase that the goons were protecting. The staircase as was very dark and had many giant tubes filled with an ominous liquid, that gave off a faint light surrounded the staircase. With each step he grew more nervous, though he was not scared of Orochimaru's power but more of his experiments.

Sasuke reached the bottom of the staircase and found himself staring at a big metal door.

"You're really gonna underestimate me Orochimaru?" the raven said summoning his Susanoo's swords purple easily destroyed the door and saw the snake man standing by the only tube in the room.

" _Damn it he's already here, those lousy guards!"_  the sannin thought.

"Hello Sasuke-boy" Orochimaru said as he licked his lips and made a slurping noise.

"Wait what the FUCK did you call me?"

"Sasuke-boy what do you mean" Orochimaru said as he made a slurping noise with his tong like a snake.

"What the hell is wrong with your tongue, why are you doing that?!" Sasuke said nervously.

Orochimaru did it again which made Sasuke shiver in his thoughts, as he imagined all sorts of creepy things that could mean. Sasuke then noticed the lair starting to crumble apart, he had no time for anymore lollygagging.

"Let's make this quick" Sasuke said as he cracked his knuckles.

The Uchiha used Susanoo to punch Orochimaru which sent him flying straight into the tube, the tube cracked rleasing the ominously liquid all over the floor of the metal room.

"No….my plan" Orochimaru writhed as he got back up, planning his next move.

The building really started to crumble and a piece of rubble almost hit Sasuke but he was safe within his Susanoo. Susanoo then grabbed Orochimaru with its hand and squeezed him, causing Orochimaru to wince in pain. " **Amaterasu"**  Sasuke cried as blood fell out of his eyes, and Orochimaru was trapped by Susanoo's fist.

"And to think that you wanted my body for the power of the Uchiha" Sasuke said to the sannin who was slowly dying.

"Don't think this is over, I will get my revenge!" Orochimaru yelled to the raven. Sasuke was really hoping he wouldn't come back, knowing of his regenerating powers and abilities to survive the most deadly attacks. But he didn't have time to think about it and he figured Amaterasu would be good enough to take him out.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as Sasuke watched him burn in the black flames. Susanoo let go of his body and Sasuke made a dash for the door. Before he left Sasuke heard a faint cry among the crumbling building, he ran towards the cry to find a baby that was covered in the liquid.

" _What the fuck is a baby doing here? Ew I don't even want to know, damn Orochimaru didn't know you were that much of a creep."_  Sasuke thought as he wrapped the baby in the cloak he was wearing.

He also picked up the folder of papers by the tube and ran with the baby crying in his arm. The whole secret lair crumbled straight to the ground and a pile of rubble leaving no sign of it one being a secret laboratory.

Sasuke's mind was racing as he processed what had just happened, he then looked down at the baby he as holding and felt lie he knew him somehow but then the realization hit him, how the hell was he going to take care of a baby.

* * *

**Also anyone picked up on some of the references I made?**

**Hope you enjoyed, Peace Out.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Undeniable Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are reveled and it's up to Sasuke to make a big decisions. What will he pick? Who is the baby? Find Out in this chapter!

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto and I do not own the cover image, I take no responsibility for owning them.**

**Hey guys got another chapter for you, remember to comment and look forward to more chapters on the way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Undeniable Truth**

**RECAP:**

Sasuke's mind was racing as he processed what had just happened, he then looked down at the baby he was holding and felt like he knew him somehow but then the realization hit him, how the hell was he going to take care of a baby.

* * *

" _How to hell am I supposed to take care of a baby?"_ Sasuke thought as he began to panic nervously. He couldn't just ditch the baby or let him die. All Sasuke knew was he needed to find shelter fast, to think about what he was gonna do next.

The sky turned gray and soon enough it started raining heavily. "Fuck" Sasuke breathed as he started looking for anywhere to take refuge.

Sasuke eventually found a cave and started a campfire as he put the baby down on the floor carefully. What Sasuke didn't notice was the baby was crying the whole time.

"Holy crap he's crying" Sasuke thought as he picked up the baby and began rocking him near his chest.

"Shush be quiet!" Sasuke said annoyed but this only made the baby cry more.

"Great" Sasuke sighed with sarcasm as he lowered his head, his hair locks went close to the baby's face.

The baby giggled as he grabbed one of Sasuke's locks and started to pull. "Ow, hey stop it."

The baby wouldn't stop and kept on playing with them " _At least he's finally calmed down"_  Sasuke thought relieved. The Uchiha slowly drifted off into sleep after the baby finally fell asleep.

**(Next Day)**

When Sasuke woke up all he could think about is the dream he just had. In his dream he was back in past, when he was young and living with his family and everything was peaceful. It was not too often Sasuke had dreams of when he was younger, so he found it random but shrugged it off.

"Alright so now it's time to head back to the village and collect my reward and—" Sasuke thought but then he noticed what was in his arms. His memory of what happened yesterday shot at him like a bullet.

"Oh crap I have to head back to the village" Sasuke said as he ran out of the cave with the baby, who was still asleep, clenched in his hands.

Luckily for Sasuke Orochimaru's base was fairly close to the village and with his amazing speed he made it there within half an hour.

Once in the village Sasuke ran past everyone he saw, which got the attention of Naruto who was shocked to see Sasuke back so soon. He guessed where the raven was heading and decided to follow.

Sasuke regained his cool attitude when he reached the Hokage's office. Sasuke took a deep breath before he knocked, he knew Tsunade would be the one who could help him this situation.

*knock, knock, knock*

"Come in!" Tsunade yelled aggravated from her large amount of paperwork. She was shocked when she saw Sasuke walk in, although he was calm she could still see the look of distress on his face.

"Hokage-sama" Sasuke said bowing his head

"You're back pretty fast, an S-rank mission that could take up to a week you complete in less than two days? Was your mission successful?" the Senju asked

"Yes my mission was successful, Orochimaru is dead." The raven replied

"That's good to hear, we will send your mission reward in the mail."

"Great, but the mission didn't end without its own repercussions" Sasuke said as he scratched the back of his head.

"And exactly what kind of "repercussions?" Tsunade asked

Just then from the other side of the door Naruto fell into the room, unaware the door was unlocked and he was leaning too much on the door.

"What are you doing here dobe?" Sasuke asked confused

"I gotta know what happened on your mission teme!" Naruto demanded

"I've got important information to share with the Hokage, Naruto so—"

"You might as well just tell  _ **us**_  what happened, since Naruto already spied on us." Tsunade looked furiously at the blond. Naruto laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke explained everything that happened from Orochimaru's base to the baby he held in his arms.

Now Sasuke and Naruto sat on a bench outside the Hokage's office waiting for Tsunade to return. She said she would bring the baby to the hospital, to make sure the baby was healthy and to see who the parents are. Sasuke also gave her the folder he had gotten from the lab.

**(2 hours later)**

Shizune called Naruto and Sasuke to the Hokage's office, Sasuke reluctantly went, he wasn't sure what trouble he got himself into.

"So did you find any information on the baby?" Sasuke asked nervously but his facial expression disagreed with his voice.

Tsunade massaged her temples in deep thought until she said "We learned who the parents are and you're not gonna like it."

Sasuke gulped but his gaze at the Hokage was unwavering "Alright tell me what's going on."

Tsunade passed him a folder that had a few papers within in, he opened it up and read it his eyes widened. He scanned the papers again but this time looked angry, enraged, he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

After a few minutes Sasuke calmly closed the folder and put it on the desk and he ran out of the building.

"Hey Sasuke, wh-?" the blond as cut off

"Leave him, he needs time alone after learning about tis" Tsunade said as she passed the folder to Naruto.

Naruto's blue eyes widen as he could not believe what he read.

**(FOLDER)**

CHILD IS SON OF MIKOTO AND FUGAKU UCHIHA

CHILD IS ITACHI UCHIHA DNA MATCHES 99.99%

Also within the folder was a letter addressed to Sasuke which Naruto didn't bother to read, he respected his rival's privacy.

* * *

Tsunade and Naruto walked over to the hospital to see the baby, Naruto was still in awe.

"Holy crap, to think that baby is Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said.

"I was shocked too when I received the results" the Hokage replied.

"Wait does this mean that baby has Itachi's memories?" the blond asked

"We can't be sure yet, because of Orochimaru." the Senju replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well from the folder Sasuke picked up we found Orochimaru's notes. In the notes he said he had taken Itachi's DNA and made a clone. Whether or not he managed to pass on the memories as well….we can't be sure yet." The Hokage said.

"So what is Sasuke's problem?" Naruto asked as Tsunade pulled out the letter that was addressed to Sasuke. Naruto simply grabbed the letter and began reading.

**(Letter to Sasuke Uchiha)**

_**Sasuke, after considering all the information we have learned I have made a decision, this decision is for Itachi's sake. And I'm letting you decide his fate as he is your brother, either you can raise him or we can have others raise him who are willing to do so. The choice is yours, but please take this seriously and chose wisely.** _

_**(Tsunade's Signature)** _

* * *

"Man, now I understand why he stormed out. He respected his brother and now to think he would be raising him." The blond said to himself

"So now you know why his decision is very important." The Senju said as Naruto burst out running.

"I gotta talk to Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran.

**(With Sasuke)**

The sky was gray and it was raining out, but Sasuke refused to go inside. He was outside soaked in the falling rain and the lightning roared.

He was in the forest as he tried to calm down, he was angry, confused, and worried. He punched a tree next to him with his head by his fist.

" _I can't believe this Itachi was cloned who does Orochimaru think he is? So now my nii-san is back, possibly without his memories and I have to take care of him."_

He let out his anger in another punch to a tree which he knocked down. He went on a mini rampage destroying the trees in the forest.

Sasuke soon found him himself leaning his head on a tree, he then noticed a sword pointed at his chest. To his shock it was his own hand holding his chokutō, he could end it all here if he wanted to, end all his pain and confusion. Sasuke was deep in thought until someone approached.

"What are you doing out here Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Sensei?" Sasuke asked

"You seem distressed what's bothering you?" the jonin asked. Sasuke explained everything that happened and Kakashi simply nodded in understanding.

"So what are you gonna do?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know?" Sasuke said as he looked at the ground even more depressed than before. Kakashi never really saw Sasuke get worked up, but he seemed more worried if anything.

"I just want to remind you of something, we don't know if it will be the same Itachi you knew. Just because he is a clone doesn't mean he will be the exactly same Itachi."

"I know but….I'm more worried about…." Sasuke trailed off.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wa—"

"…..If I do take care of him, will I be his father or brother?"

"You make a good point Sasuke but guessing from you told me, it's all your choice."

A few moments passed of pure silence except for the heavy rain falling. Sasuke eventually stood up and said "Thank you sensei."

"No problem" Kakashi said to the Uchiha who walked away.

What was also written in the letter was how much time Sasuke had to make up his decisions, he had 72 hours to choose.

He went to the top of Mt. Hokage to think about the situation in peace and quiet.

**(With Naruto)**

" _Where the hell is he?"_  Naruto thought following the path of destruction in the forest.

" _He can't be seriously running away could he? I understand it must be difficult to accept this, but he can't just run away."_

"Yo" Kakashi said which startled the blond.

"Ah Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"

"Nothing really, but I know you're looking for Sasuke."

"How did you know?"

"Oh well I just talked to him."

"Did he tell you where he was going?"

"No, but Naruto I think you should give him his space, he needs time to think. He has a lot things to think about."

"Yeah I guess so" Naruto sighed

And with that the two parted ways, two slow days passed and now Sasuke had made his decision.

Sasuke entered the meeting room and was greeted by Tsunade and surprisingly Naruto and Kakashi.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well depending on your choice, we have been assigned a certain job, to help you and Itachi" Kakashi explained while Sasuke simply sighed.

"Ok I guess."

"So Sasuke know that you had time to think what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please comment and etc. for more chapters.**

**Peace Out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions were made, lives changed. Sasuke's life changed once he made his decision.

**Disclaimer**

**I do not own Naruto and I do not own the cover image, I take no responsibility for owning them.**

**I would love to see some comments for this chapter, so thanks in advance.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Acceptance?**

**(4 years later)**

Sasuke woke up at 7 AM, he took a hot shower and started to make breakfast. A delicious aroma filled the quiet house.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled but he simply got no reply.

Sasuke sighed "He better wake up or else, it's the water bucket."

The raven walked into the 4 year-old child's room, and his prediction was right he found Itachi, dead asleep.

He shook the crow multiple times, but to no avail he couldn't wait him up.

"5 more minutes Otosan" Itachi groaned

"It's too late now."

"Hn?" the young Uchiha asked

Sasuke then poured a bucket of water on the crow, Itachi immediately got up rubbing his red puffy eyes.

"Otosan you didn't have to do that!" Itachi exclaimed while Sasuke simply grinned at his son.

"I did have to, you didn't wake up when I called you."

"But Otosan-" Itachi was cut off

"No buts, now take a bath and get ready for school" Sasuke replied

Few minutes later Itachi ran downstairs in a high collared black shirt with gray pants. To Sasuke seeing Itachi like that made him think back to the past.

"What's for breakfast?" Itachi asked

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed him a plate that had toast and eggs.

 _"And to think that four years ago I was scared, scared of taking care of Itachi"_ Sasuke thought as he reminisced about when he was 18.

**(4 years ago)**

"So what have you decided, Sasuke?" Tsunade asked.

_**"I remember it took me a while to finally come up with the answer. And I wasn't sure what the outcome would be, but I took that chance."** _

"I decided that I will take care of Itachi" Sasuke choked out after a few painful minutes of anxiety.

Both Naruto and Kakashi's eyes widened eyes at what the raven said, both their jaws dropped.

"A-a-are you sure about this teme?" Naruto asked. Sasuke knew his rival was looking out for him, but his decision was final.

"One hundred percent sure" Sasuke replied

"Alright so Kakashi and Naruto you're mission begins now." The Hokage said

"What's so important about this mission anyways?" the raven asked puzzled

"We'll this mission is to help you raise Itachi, especially since he is a baby currently." Tsunade said.

"You're asking Naruto to help with a baby? I'm not sure if he can even take of himself." Sasuke said

"I will also be helping out." Tsunade said in a reassuring tone.

"Okay then" Sasuke said slightly relieved. "By the way, where is Itachi?"

"He's at the hospital, let's all go and pick him up" the Senju said.

_**"And to think a few months later Itachi was calling me daddy, and he became my son and I became his father. I became the father of Itachi Jr. Uchiha..."** _

* * *

"Otosan?"

Sasuke stopped reminiscing when he noticed the worried and confused look on his son's face.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked nervously, fear in his eyes.

"Oh uh sorry, I was just reminiscing" Sasuke as he took a sip of water.

Looking at the time Sasuke knew Itachi had to go to kindergarten. "Itachi we have to go and get you to school."

"But I don't wanna, it's—"Itachi was cut off

Sasuke raised his hand towards Itachi, signaling for him to be quiet. Itachi sighed.

"Sorry Otosan" the crow groaned.

"No need to say sorry, I understand that you are at the top of your class, but school is important your education is your priority. Though I can't blame you I used to think the same way too."

"Really Otosan?" the crow asked

"Yeah, but that's a story for another time we have to get you to school" Sasuke replied.

The two departed towards the school and Sasuke dropped off Itachi at school and went off to do a mission. Sasuke was one of the few ninja in the otherwise civilian village. The missions were simple, just to help out people in the village.

" _To think that very soon we'll be heading back to the village. The Land of Ice is okay, but I can't wait to go back to Konoha. Once we get there I could probably start training Itachi"_  Sasuke thought.

Just then a dark haired man in a large coat approached the raven, his name was Ryu. The village leader and one of the few ninjas.

"Hello Sasuke-san"

"Good morning Ryu-sama, what brings you around these parts?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm here on serious a matter."

"What's going on?" Sasuke said

"The bandits have been sighted not too far from the village. And this time they have an army, we also saw rogue ninja with them too." Ryu said

"Damn, so they are planning a full assault."

"Yes and they could attack any day, so that's why I came to you. You are the strongest ninja here, the village needs your help, so will you help us?" the leader said.

It was the truth, Sasuke was the toughest ninja there and was only fair to help since they were kind enough to let him and Itachi live in the village.

**(2 years ago in Konoha)**

"So Sasuke it's been two years and already Itachi's 2nd birthday, how are things with Itachi." Tsunade asked

"Things are going fine, and he always looks happy" Sasuke replied

"That's good to hear, but do you have any other plans?" the Hokage asked

"Plans? What kind of plans?"

"Like any traveling? We have kept this hidden from the village for about 2 years. My question is do you want to travel, if you take Itachi to school here the villagers may recognize him."

"That is true" the raven replied.

"If you travel you also have a possible alibi but it's your choice." The Hokage said

"Traveling doesn't sound bad and I do agree being in the village currently is dangerous. You also make a good point with the alibi, so do you have any places in mind?" Sasuke replied.

"Well one place you could go to is the Land of the Air, though it is pretty far from here."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem, I could hold Itachi if we need to make it there fast." The Uchiha said.

"Then is sounds like a plan, and also has Itachi mentioned anything about becoming a ninja?" Tsunade inquired

Sasuke sighed "That's all he ever talks about, he says he wants to be a great ninja."

"Interesting when do you think you will start teaching him?"

"Maybe when he's around seven or eight, makes me think back to when I learned the "Fireball Jutsu".

**And to think that was two years ago back in Konoha and now I'm here in the Land of Ice. And it not like we could stay in the Land of Air because of** _**that** _ **incident.**

* * *

"I'll help out, don't worry about it."

"Thank you Sasuke-san" Ryu said as he bowed and walked away.

"Protecting the village eh? I'm going to need some backup if I'm gonna be facing this so-called army. Hehe thanks rival… **Shadow Clone Jutsu** " Sasuke said as four clones came into existence.

"You all know what to do" Sasuke said

"Right" the clones said as two clones dispersed.

"You take care of Itachi" the real one said to the clone, who nodded slightly.

**(Itachi's school)**

"Alright today class we will be doing drawing of your family" Azumi said

"Hai Azumi-sensei" the students said.

Itachi was half asleep for most of the school day, bored out of his mind. He even tried going to sleep during class, but every time his so-called "rival" Ryo woke him up. Ryo was a young kid with brown hair and eyes, who always tried to show up Itachi. While Itachi was at the top of the class, and got all the girls attention.

"Aww yeah! This time I will beat you at drawing, I will win." Ryo shouted to Itachi. "Can you please stop yelling in my ear, you idiot." Itachi said clearly irritated.

"Haha I'll win this time around!"

"Shut it" Itachi yelled but he continued as if he didn't hear him.  _"I should've known he would just yell to annoy me. But how can I get him to be quiet."_  Itachi sighed.

"Why don't you make a bet with him Itachi" a voice said as Itachi turned around, it was his best friend Satoru.

"A wager?" Itachi said clearly uninterested

"It's your only hope if you want him to shut up, Itachi." Satoru replied. Itachi replied with a sigh as he pinched his nose.

Itachi turned around and said "Fine how about this, if I draw better than you, will you shut up?"

"What do I get out of this?" Ryo asked as his curiosity spiked.

"I guess whatever you want" the crow said

"Heh actually my victory will be good enough a prize. How are we gonna tell which is better?" the brown haired boy said.

"We'll both draw our families and see which drawing the class prefers. But I'm still going to win." Itachi explained.

At the end of the school day Azumi hung up all of their drawings. Itachi drew him and his father, he had always wondered if he had a mother but he didn't bother to ask.

"Alright so whose drawing do you think is better?" Itachi asked his classmates.

"Itachi's" the whole class said.

Ryo was crushed by what he heard and slumped his head down.

"Told you I would win" Itachi said

"But I won't give up! Next time I'll beat you" Ryo yelled flames in his eyes.

"Heh good luck with that." Itachi replied.  _"At least this wager made the day go by"_  the crow thought.

**(Few Hours Later)**

Everything was peaceful in the village even though their possibly was an army of bandits, ready to invade.

" _I guess the whole village wasn't alerted about the bandits, which I guess is a good thing."_ The raven thought approaching the school.

"I can never escape them, I guess?" Sasuke sighed he noticed the young baby sitters, all staring at him with heart eyes.

Sasuke headed into the school where he was greeted by the teacher of Itachi's class Azumi.

"Hello Sasuke-san" Azumi said

"Hello Azumi. Was Itachi good today?" Sasuke said in a friendly manner.

"Yes he was good, no troubles at all" Azumi said reassuring Sasuke.

"Great!" the raven replied

"Itachi is in the room across the hall"

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he entered the room.

"Otosan!" Itachi said as he ran to his father.

Sasuke put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair "How was your day?".

"It was okay." Itachi said as the two walked out of the school. Sasuke offered Itachi a piggyback ride which he gladly accepted.

" _He may be mature but he still is four years old. And I guess I owe him the favor."_  Sasuke thought as he was reminded of when Itachi did the same for him.

"Itachi, tell me the truth something happened?"

"How did you know something happened." The crow asked

"I wouldn't be your father if didn't know my son"

"No it's just this annoying kid Ryo who won't leave me alone. He is always trying to prove me wrong since he has the second highest grades." the crow said.

"You can't really blame him can you?" the raven said

"Otosan what do you mean?"

"Ever think he wants to be your friend and prove to you and the class that he is smart, Itachi?"

"I guess I never thought of it that way." Itachi said in deep thought.

"This reminds me of an old friend, so I know what you're going through." Sasuke said.

"Really? Otosan how do you know so much?" the crow asked intrigued.

"Life I guess." Sasuke replied to his son.

Sasuke put down Itachi as he pulled out the house key and opened the door. Itachi ran in and went straight for his room. Sasuke simply sat on the couch and read an Icha Icha book, which Kakashi gave to him as a parting gift.

Meanwhile Itachi had other plans.

"There is nothing to do here" Itachi groaned, he had read every book Sasuke got him and got bored playing with toys.  _"Maybe Otosan has some good books"_ the young Uchiha thought.

Itachi slowly crept open his door and scanned the living room, his father was sitting on the couch reading. He slowly crawled behind the couch and made it to the bookshelf. He picked up a few scrolls and books and quietly went back to his room.

**(NINJA WORLD BASICS)**

" _Why does Otosan have ninja books, either way this should be more interesting to read"_  Itachi thought as he began reading intently.

"Chapter 4 Ninja Villages…." Itachi trailed off in reading.

"Itachi!"

"Coming Otosan" the crow yelled back as Itachi hid the books and scrolls he took.

Sasuke had made dinner (ramen), and the two sat at the table is was quiet for the first few minutes.

" _I guess being around Naruto really wore off on me. But this ramen isn't as good as Ichiraku's, I just can't wait to go back to the village. I get to meet up with my friends and train Itachi."_ the raven thought.

"You're doing it again Otosan" Itachi said trying to get Sasuke's attention.

"Oh sorry, just have a lot of things to think about Itachi" Sasuke replied with a slight smile.

"Like the Hidden Leaf Village?" the crow asked intrigued as he took another bite of his meal.

"W-w-what do you mean" Sasuke replied nervously.

"Heh you're definitely thinking about that Otosan" Itachi replied with a victorious grin.

" _Man, shouldn't this be the other way around now. Shouldn't I be reading Itachi like a book, instead of him reading me like he used to."_  The raven thought.

"Yeah right Itachi" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Otosan you said you were born in the village, and so was I right?" the crow asked

"Yeah what's your point?"

"Otosan….are you a ninja?" Itachi asked, Sasuke tensed.

"No" Sasuke replied showing no emotion. He had wanted to tell him so bad that he was, but Sasuke decided to keep it a secret until he was a bit older.

"Really than why do you have all those ninja books?" Itachi asked confused.

" _Really attentive just like the old times, always able ti notice the details."_  The raven thought.

"Well I mean I come from a ninja village, why wouldn't I have books about ninjas." The raven said.

"Well you look like one" the crow replied smiling.

"Heh you think so? Sasuke asked.

"Yeah"

"Either way why did you decide to talk about ninjas?" Sasuke asked intrigued

"Uhhh" Itachi said nervously, Sasuke knew the odds were now back in his favor.

"You really didn't think that I wouldn't notice that you took some of my books did you?" Sasuke grinned.

"I didn't think you would notice" Itachi sighed.

"Well now that you read some of those book….. do want to be a ninja?"

"Yeah so far it sounds awesome to be one!" Itachi said with a grin.

"That's good to know." Sasuke said as he grabbed their bowls and began washing them.

"When will we get to go back to the Hidden Leaf Otosan?" the crow asked

"Soon enough. Now go to sleep you got school tomorrow."

Itachi ran into the bathroom brushed his teeth, and went to sleep. After washing the dishes Sasuke went back to reading the Icha Icha book. Meanwhile the real Uchiha came walking into the house in his usual ninja outfit.

"Ah so your back" the clone said.

"Yep" Sasuke replied

"Any luck with the bandits?' the clone asked

"I'll just disperse you and you'll find out"

"Heh true" the clone said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke saw all the clone's memories and quickly went to his room, so Itachi wouldn't see him in his ninja clothes.

Once in his room Sasuke looked at the picture of Team 7, he grinned slightly  _"Soon enough guys, soon enough."_

He looked at a picture of him and Itachi, when he was 3. He smiled and went to check up on his son. He walked into the crow's room. He found Itachi resting peacefully next to a book.

" _So you really read up about the ninja world huh."_ Sasuke whispered stroking his son's jet black hair. He eventually left the room with the pile of books Itachi took.

Sasuke then put away the books and noticed on the window sill that a black feather lay there.

"Heh" Sasuke grunted looking at the moonlight.

**(Meanwhile)**

"So we start tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow I will get my revenge, for my family."

"And we get to destroy the village."

"Yes, soon enough."

* * *

**Please comment, let me know what you think of the story so far.**

**Thanks**

**-Ninja**


End file.
